Tis The Season To Be Jolly
by MegElemental
Summary: Merry Christmas! Merlin reflects, on a cold christmas eve, on a past christmas that had more promise than this coming one... M/M, Arwen. A little christmas treat.


**This takes place after series two, but the whole of the flashback is after 2.03 – with Morgana going to the druids.**

Christmas Eve had dawned dark and cold.

Merlin meandered along the stone corridor, watching his breath mushroom out in front of his face in the breathtaking cold. The armour he carried was freezing, and his fingers were staring to lose all feeling. But he hardly cared; Merlin was lost in memories of the previous Christmas, when everything had been as it was. Before everything had gone wrong…

He sighed, longing for past, carefree times that he used to enjoy. The highlight of those times had been last Christmas, and he thought back with yearning.

-------

'Why are you so happy?' Arthur grumbled, as Merlin burst into his chambers in the morning, humming carols and almost skipping along.

'It is Christmas eve, Sire,' he said, grinning, before putting down the tray of food and walking over to stoke the fire. Winters in Camelot were always bitterly cold, and the strong stone of the castle provided surprisingly little protection over the icy winds.

The future king sat up in his bed, hugging the covers closer around his bare chest to keep all the heat from escaping.

'I hate Christmas,' he groaned, before dropping back down to the warmth of his bed.

'I love Christmas,' Merlin said, as he bustled around. He found that constant moving stopped the chill entering your bones.

'It's too cold to do _anything, _people are insufferably happy and always singing and I never get enough sleep,' Arthur moaned.

'But that's the great thing about it!' Merlin said, earnestly. 'Despite it being the gloomiest, coldest time of year, people are happy! It's a miracle.'

'Maybe for those like bad singing,' the prince grumbled. 'Why can't people just be gloomy like me?' Merlin chose not answer. Arthur was obviously in a mood, and nothing would persuade him otherwise.

'All you need is some festive cheer,' Merlin said, refusing to be put down by Arthur's melancholy state. 'I'll go and get some from the kitchens.' He left the prince's chambers with him calling after him,

'What do you mean? Merlin!'

He jogged down the many stairs, and stepped into the warmth of the kitchens. The large fires were constantly on to provide the entire castle with food, so the kitchens were the warmest place, probably in the whole of Camelot.

'Hello m'dear,' said the cook, who had taken to Merlin and liked to mother the gangly teen, who she thought could do with a few good meals.

'Hello Belinda,' he smiled. 'His highness is having Christmas blues, so I thought I'd give him some festive cheer to warm him up.'

'Go ahead,' she smiled, gesturing towards the bubbling pot near the largest fire. This pot stayed full all the time and spices were frequently added by various people. A large pile of cups lay on the table beside it. Merlin grabbed one of these and ladled the warm mulled wine into it, sniffing the delicious aroma. He had a little sip, just to test, and found the warm liquid slipped down his throat and warmed him to his core.

'D'you like it?' Belinda called from across the room.

'It's lovely,' he called back, drank some more, and then refilled it for Arthur.

He hurried back to the prince's chambers, wanting Arthur to have it warm. He reached the door and barged in, as usual, without knocking, to find the Prince dressed, but back in bed and wrapped up in the bedclothes.

'Where did you hurry off too…. What's that?' he asked, catching sight of the steaming cup in Merlin's hands.

'Have some of this,' Merlin said, passing it to him. 'That'll make you feel better.'

Arthur took a long draught and his face, which had been contorted with cold, relaxed.

'Thanks. You know, Merlin, sometimes you do have good ideas.'

'Thanks,' Merlin said, smiling to himself.

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

x

'Are you doing anything tonight, my lady?' Gwen asked as she and Morgana decorated the tree in Morgana's chambers with large swathes of red and gold silk.

'No,' she said sadly, arranging a few branches to hide a slightly sparse patch. 'Are you, Gwen?'

'Well, we always have a servant's party,' Gwen said, her face alight in anticipation. 'There's a group who play instruments, and they always play great Christmas songs. And Belinda, the cook, makes two massive puddings, one for the men and one for the women, and in each she adds a silver coin. Whoever finds it in their slice is king or queen for the night, until Christmas morning. And when they're set on fire, it's such a lovely sight! And the dancing… It's the best night of the year.' Gwen sighed happily, before glancing at Morgana, who looked almost… envious.

'That sounds lovely,' she said, smiling at Gwen, but in those grey-blue eyes Gwen saw loneliness and longing. Morgana turned back to the tree, still trying to smile.

'So, do you have a date to this… evening?' Morgana asked, quirking an eyebrow. Gwen gave a disbelieving smile and shook her head.

'No,' she said, 'no one asked me.' They continued in silence for a while.

'Do you like anyone?' Morgana asked, cocking her head. Gwen thought of Arthur, but chided herself for being silly. 'Is it Lancelot?'

'What? Err, well…' Gwen was startled to remember her dashing suitor. The last time she'd seen him was when he'd tried to rescue her from when she'd been captured. But he had left, and she had put him to the side of her mind to stop the pain of being abandoned, but Arthur had grown in her affections until now, she believed she loved Arthur more.

'I don't think he's coming back,' Gwen said. Morgana came over and rubbed her shoulder.

'You poor thing,' she said. 'Still, there must be some other handsome men around here?' Morgana looked at her suggestively.

'What, Arthur?' Gwen said in a strangled voice. 'Like he'd give a servant a second glance.' Morgana looked momentarily confused.

'Arthur? No, I was thinking more of a certain manservant,' Morgana said, looking at her piercingly.

'Oh, Merlin?' Gwen laughed hysterically. 'No no, we're just friends.' Morgana gave her another shrewd look, but said nothing. They decorated the rest of the tree and were hanging up stockings on the fireplace before Morgana spoke again.

'Do you want to borrow a dress?'

'Oh no, I…'

'No, you will borrow one of my dresses,' Morgana said firmly. 'You deserve it and you're about the same size as me.'

'But,' Gwen protested half-heartedly, but Morgana had already crossed the room to the large carved wardrobe and pulled open the doors.

'Now, what colour?' she said, looking critically at Gwen. 'Purple's a good colour on you, so what about this one with the blue detail on the skirt…' Gwen gave up and let herself be dressed up by Morgana, who seemed to be enjoying herself.

'You should come,' Gwen said as Morgana bustled around, holding in hems and doing up buttons. She halted.

'Really? But I'm not a servant…'

'We can bring guests.' Morgana was torn.

'But Uther wouldn't be pleased…'

'Since when have you ever not done anything because it would displease Uther?' Gwen asked, strangely rebellious. Morgana nodded and laughed.

'You're right. Thanks, Gwen. Thank you so much.'

'Merry Christmas, milady.'

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

x

'You going tonight?' Gwen asked Merlin as they put up stockings in her little house.

'I think so. Free food and wine shouldn't be passed off lightly,' he joked, but he looked at Gwen's worried face in confusion. 'What's the matter?'

'I'm bringing Morgana,' she said hurriedly, not looking at Merlin but fixing her gaze firmly on the small tree she had put on her table.

'Really? But that's brilliant!' Merlin said. 'She'll love it.'

'You don't think it'll end badly?' she asked, anxious for his approval.

'It's great. You know how lonely she is. And it'll make the rest of the servants see that she's just a person, like the rest of us. I should bring Arthur!' he said, smiling. 'Actually, that isn't a bad idea…' He stared pensively at the stocking he was hanging. 'If he wears a disguise…'

'It would have to be a good one,' Gwen smiled. 'Most people know who he is.'

'Morgana won't exactly be inconspicuous!' Merlin argued, as he struggled with the hammer and nail.

'True,' Gwen conceded, laughing at his hopeless and going over to knock the nail in herself. Then she gazed sadly at the lone stocking, and picked her father's out of the box that contained their decorations for Yuletide, holding it as gently as a baby. Merlin walked over and put an arm around her.

'It's my first Christmas without him,' she sniffed, trying to keep her tears in. 'I don't even know why I'm putting a stocking up! He always used to put a bag of frosted hazelnuts, a pretty trinket he'd found in the market and something made from metal he'd smelted just for me.' She smiled sadly, her eyes bright with reminiscing.

'I always used to get a pot of blackcurrant jam, from that year's harvest,' Merlin said, thinking of his little Christmases' with his mother back in Ealdor. 'And a neckerchief. I get through them surprisingly fast.' Gwen giggled, but sobered when she saw her stocking.

'I should take it down,' she said, reaching for it.

'No, wait!' Merlin said, jumping in the way. 'Leave it. It looks festive, and you never know. St Nick might visit you this year.'

'Hopefully,' she said, but her smile was weak.

'Come on,' Merlin said, linking arms with her and leading her out her small cottage to the kitchens. 'It's no fun arriving to a party completely sober. Belinda had the most delicious mulled wine.'

'So you are bringing Arthur?' Gwen asked as she put her cloak on, readying herself for the bitter cold of the outdoors.

'I'll ask him. But as soon as he finds out you're coming, he'll be more eager than a… eager thing.' Gwen hit him and laughed, but felt a little bit better. Merlin was very close to Arthur. Did he know the Prince's feelings?

It can never happen, her rational side told her sternly as her and Merlin left her house for the castle. But a small, rebellious part that had appeared this morning when talking with Morgana suddenly popped up.

It's Christmas, it said. Anything can happen

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

x

'I can't go to the servant's Christmas dance!' Arthur exclaimed.

'Why not?' Merlin pouted.

'Because, Merlin,' the prince said, condescendingly, 'the servant's Christmas dance is for the _servants. _Hence the _servant's _Christmas dance. I,' he said, poking himself in the chest, 'am not a servant.'

'Morgana's going,' Merlin argued.

'So? She's Morgana! That's what she _does.'_

'Oh come on, Arthur,' Merlin said. 'It'll be fun. The people will love you for joining in. You know what they say at Christmas.'

'What?' Arthur said, tiredly.

'Titles have no meaning. For one day, everyone is equal.'

'Well that's a load of rubbish. Father will still be King tomorrow.'

'I mean _metaphorically_,' Merlin said, exasperatedly. Then he put down his trump card.

'Gwen said she'd like to see you there.'

'Guinevere's going?' Arthur's head snapped up. Merlin turned and started to collect his dinner plates, smiling softly and waiting for his answer.

'Well,' Arthur said, finally. 'If Morgana's going, I don't see why I shouldn't. And the people will see that I am just a normal person, like them.'

Merlin grinned.

'Of course, Sire.'

He carried the empty plates and goblet out of the doors to the Prince's chambers and down to the kitchens. There he lingered for as long as possible, enjoying the warmth and helping some of the kitchen maids decorate the large space for the dance that night.

Belinda shooed him out soon, though, and he returned to Arthur's freezing rooms, where the prince was searching through his cupboards.

'Looking for something to wear for the party?' he asked. Arthur jumped back.

'No,' he said, a bit too quickly. Merlin struggled to hide a smirk.

'Look, I'm cold and I have nothing to do,' the Prince complained.

'Why don't we go and cut some holly and mistletoe to decorate the kitchens with tonight, from the forest,' Merlin suggested. Arthur looked intrigued.

'Ok… Anything's better than sitting in here slowly solidifying.' Merlin smiled.

'Brilliant.'

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

x

Morgana strode through the stone corridors, braced against the cold wind that whistled through them. She walked briskly, rubbing her hands together for extra warmth, and then she turned a corner and seemed to bump into a walking tree.

'Sorry, milady,' came a muffled voice beneath all the foliage. On closer inspection, Morgana realised it was Merlin beneath the huge pile of holly and mistletoe.

'Is that for the servant's dance tonight?' she asked, parting a few branches to see his face. He nodded, and shed some of the leaves.

'Oh, whoops.' Morgana scooped them up and placed them on top of the precarious pile.

'Would you mind… walking to the kitchens with me and picking up anything I drop?' Merlin asked tentatively. Morgana knew that, as the King's Ward, she really shouldn't, but it was Christmas, and Merlin was obviously struggling.

'Of course,' she said, and was rewarded by a sunny smile from Merlin. He had a nice smile, she mused, as she plucked bits of greenery from the floor as Merlin carried it to the kitchens. Much nicer than Arthur's smug smirk.

'Were you picking them on your own?' she asked, as they walked along.

'Arthur was with me, actually, but as usual I'm the one who has to carry everything. He got distracted by Gwen outside, so I had to do it on my own.' Morgana sighed sympathetically. Then she paused.

'Gwen? He was talking to… Gwen?'

'Yeah, he…' Merlin hastily backtracked, remembering his promise to Arthur not to say anything. 'He, err, has a hole in some of his clothes and wanted to see if she had any free time, you know, 'cause she's the best.'

'Hmmm,' Morgana pursed her lips. Merlin may be good at putting up with Arthur, but he couldn't lie to save his life. Then she thought back to the conversation she'd had with her maidservant that morning, and how she'd seemed flustered when she'd thought Morgana had been talking about Arthur.

'They don't… like each other!' she said, and Merlin groaned.

'Yes, but please don't say anything about it to Arthur! He's as grumpy as a bear whenever I try to bring it up, and he threatened me not to tell. He seems to think nothing is ever going to happen between them.'

'I won't tell,' Morgana said, absently, picking up some stray mistletoe and placing back on the pile in Merlin's arms. 'Perhaps tonight we could get them together…'

'If we get them drunk enough!' Merlin added, eagerly. 'Oh, and do you have any little trinkets you don't want anymore? Only Gwen won't get any presents from her dad this year, and she told me that she always used to get a little trinket, from the market.'

'Of course,' Morgana said, touched at Merlin's deep friendship for Gwen. 'I have so many I'm sure I could find dozens I've forgotten about.'

'Thanks,' Merlin grinned at her again, and something in her chest flipped strangely as she held the door open for him to go into the kitchens.

'Merlin! You brought the plants!' called the cook, and she came over and relieved him of his burden. Then she caught sight of Morgana and curtseyed rather awkwardly.

'Would you like some mulled wine, milady?' she asked, courteously. Morgana was about to decline, but she was awfully cold.

'It's delicious,' Merlin promised, and he dashed off before she could stop him. He came back a few second later with two mugs of steaming red liquid. The alcohol slipped down Morgana's throat, warming even her frozen fingers.

'Merlin! That's the third cup you've had this morning!' Belinda exclaimed, laughing. Morgana smiled at his sheepish grin. As the kitchen maids came past, they greeted Merlin happily, some with friendly, some with coy smiles, all of which Merlin returned but seemed oblivious to. On catching sight of her, however, they were suddenly flustered, and dropped into curtseys, gazing enviously at her dress and warm, fur cloak.

The ones who'd tried to flirt with Merlin gave her strangely hostile looks, and she felt the magic in her blood longing to squash them like so many bugs. Instead she smiled sweetly, and they turned away, muttering to themselves.

Morgana made the wine last as long as possible, wanting to stay in the warmth, chatting with Merlin, forever. Eventually, though, she had to admit that the cup was empty and it was whisked away to be washed and reused.

'Well, I'll see you tonight,' she said, smiling at Merlin. He blushed, to her surprise.

'Umm, ok.' She left, reluctantly, and made her way up to her sub-zero chambers. Something had changed about Merlin to her. Again she thought back to her conversation with Gwen Wasn't it strange that when thinking of handsome men, Gwen thought of Arthur, who she obviously liked, and she, Morgana, the noblewoman, thought of Merlin?

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

x

'Gwen!' She turned when she heard her name called, and gasped in surprise to see Arthur running up to her.

'Yes, sire?' she asked demurely, her eyes down. He rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

'Are you going to the servant's Christmas dance tonight?' he asked, unable to think of anything other to say. She glanced up at him.

'Yes,' she replied, succinctly.

'Oh, err, good. I am, too,' he said, rather lamely. Gwen struggled to hide a smile.

'Merlin told me he'd ask you,' she said.

'Oh, err, good,' he said again, and then he had an urge to hit himself. He often found he suffered from a loss of eloquence when around Gwen. He wanted to prove he was a strong, brave, good prince, and always ended up proving the opposite.

'I guess I'll see you there, then,' she said awkwardly, and she turned to leave, as her arms were aching from holding the heavy basket of washing.

'Gwen, wait!' he said, a little frantically. She glanced back, but then her arms gave way and the washing tumbled from her arms.

'Oh, no,' she moaned, as she bent to pick it up. Feeling responsible, Arthur bent to help her, but misjudged the distance and found himself nose to nose with Gwen.

'Err,' he said, unintelligibly, and Gwen giggled. They hastily collected the clothes and stood up, a bit flustered.

'What were you and Merlin doing in the woods?' Gwen asked, curiously.

'Oh, we were picking mistletoe and holly for the decorations for tonight,' he explained.

'Oh,' said Gwen. 'I thought Merlin looked a bit like a walking tree.'

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

x

'You look beautiful, Gwen,' Morgana said, steering her maidservant in front of the mirror. She stood back and looked proudly at her handiwork.

Gwen was wearing a hastily altered dress, but carried it off as though she was royalty. Morgana had managed to tame her curly hair and had forced Gwen to wear some of her make-up. The dress accentuated Gwen's figure and her beautiful skin colour.

In contrast, Morgana had tried to look as plain as possible. Tonight was Gwen's night. She had put on her usual woollen green dress, and left her hair down. She also wanted to blend into the crowd of servants as much as possible.

'Are you sure it's not too much?' Gwen worried, tugging at a free-hanging lock. Morgana slapped her hand away.

'You'll knock 'em dead,' she said, and Gwen smiled faintly. In truth, the maidservant's stomach was twisting itself into weird and complicated knots. She tried to tell herself that it was only Arthur, and he saw her everyday in her work clothes, but it didn't stop the fluttering in her chest.

'Butterflies?' Morgana asked, sympathetically, seeing the slightly nauseous expression on her friend's face. Gwen gulped and nodded. Morgana patted her gently on the shoulder.

'Ignore them,' she whispered. 'They'll go away in a bit.' They wouldn't, but Morgana didn't want to worry Gwen. She had enough on her mind as it was.

'Shall we go?' she asked. Gwen took one more fortifying breath, and nodded. The had begun to walk towards the door when someone knocked on it. To Morgana's surprise, it was Merlin.

'I didn't think you knew how to knock!' she exclaimed and he smiled at her, and gestured to Arthur, who stood behind him.

'We came to… escort you, to the dance,' he said, looking at his feet.

'Because there a million dangers we could get caught up in the, oh, few hundred metres to the kitchens,' Morgana said airily, but Arthur just ignored her and took Gwen's arms, who blushed prettily. Morgana fell in step with Merlin, who, to her disappointment, did not offer his arm.

'I think he thought she'd be whisked away if he didn't get there first,' he whispered conspiratorially in her ear, and she shivered at the feel of his breath on her skin. He looked at her, concerned.

'Are you cold?'

'Oh, no,' she said, but it looked like he didn't believe her. He handed her his faithful brown jacket, and she took it, realising she was cold.

'It'll be warmer in the kitchens,' he promised, and held out his arm. She felt both pleased, and guilty at having felt annoyed at him earlier for not offering it. She took it, smiling, and they set off behind Arthur and Gwen.

'We need to make sure neither gets taken away from the other tonight,' Merlin murmured.

'How do we do that?' Morgana asked, under her breath.

'If you see anyone heading towards them, intercept them with conversation.' Morgana didn't tell him she had no intention of leaving him alone to be snaffled by a kitchen maid. She had his arm now, and she wasn't going to let go.

The kitchens were warm and welcoming, filled with the chatter and laughter of many people. The walls were lavishly decorated with the holly Merlin and Arthur had picked in the forest, and the mistletoe hung from the ceiling in strategic points, tried with bright red ribbon. A huge tree stood in the corner, its boughs groaning under the weight of the candles leaking wax onto the pines.

The room smelt of mince pies and mulled wine, making Morgana feel dizzy and lightheaded, and happier than she had been for a while.

'This is wonderful!' she said to Merlin, who couldn't hear here over the noise.

'Pardon?' he said, leaning closer.

'I said, this is wonderful,' she said into his ear, but she had trouble remembering what she said due to their closeness. He drew back slightly to look at her.

'It is great,' he agreed, grinning. The warm light of the flickering fires it up his pale face, defining his cheekbones and accentuating his deep blue eyes, making Morgana shiver.

'You'll warm up son,' he said, misinterpreting it, and she smiled weakly and nodded.

'Yeah.'

'Uh oh,' he said, looking over at Gwen and Arthur. Arthur had been given a wide berth by the servants, but Gwen had been monopolized by a soldier, seeing her as fair game, and Arthur was too nervous to spilt them up.

'Right,' Merlin said, all business. 'You distract the soldier, and…'

'How?' Morgana asked.

'Errrrr… flirt with him or something,' he said, glancing at her. 'I'll get Gwen over to Arthur.'

'Ok,' Morgana said unsurely. She pulled herself up tall and strode off towards them, tapping the soldier on the back and relieving a flustered Gwen.

'The Lady Morgana,' said the soldier, bowing hastily. She shook her head.

'Tonight,' she said, smiling slowly, 'I'm just Morgana.'

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

x

Merlin hooked Gwen's arm and practically dragged her away towards Arthur.

'Hey, Gwen?' he said, cheerily.

'Yes?' she said, slowly.

'Could you keep an eye on Arthur for me? You know how easily he gets into trouble, and I'm looking after Morgana, so…'

'Can we not swap,' she pleaded as Merlin pulled her across the room to where Arthur was moping in the corner.

'Arthur asked for you especially. He didn't want to hang around me at a party!' Merlin said, gesturing to his clothes, which were the same as usual, except he wore a light blue shirt the he had found at the bottom of his drawer.

'Oh, fine,' Gwen gave in and let herself be dragged across. Merlin glanced back at Morgana, who was doing a sterling job. The soldier looked as though he could no longer function properly. He was happy, but also… strangely jealous. He watched as she moved forward and put her hand on his arm, her red lips saying something that he couldn't hear. He turned away and pushed Gwen towards Arthur.

'Go on- ask him to dance or something. That'll cheer him up.' He left Gwen dithering as he headed back over to Morgana. She caught sight of him over the soldier's shoulder and mouthed 'help!' which made him laugh. The troupe of musicians had set up their instruments and had begun to play a lively Christmas tune, so Merlin went up and tapped Morgana on the shoulder. She turned gratefully.

'Would you like to dance, milady?' he asked, and she took his hand quickly.

'Yes! Yes please.'

'Just to warn you, I'm not the best dancer,' Merlin warned as they took their positions with the other couples at the side of the room.

'Anything's better than his dry company,' Morgana said, sighing.

'What was bad about it?' Merlin asked, conversationally, as they started the steps.

'Men who can't move after you bat an eyelash at them are too common,' she said as she twirled around. To be honest, Merlin could see from the Soldier's point of view. If Morgana had started flirting with _him _he doubted he'd be capable of speech either.

'Hey, Merlin, I didn't know you could dance!' Arthur called, as he and Gwen twirled past.

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

x

'They make such a lovely couple,' Gwen sighed as she watched Merlin and Morgana start to dance. Arthur was about to say that it would never work, that he was a servant and she was a noble, the King's Ward in fact, but then he remembered that was their situation and he didn't think Gwen wanted to be reminded at Christmas. And he remembered what Merlin had said earlier.

'_Titles have no meaning. For one day, everyone is equal.'_

And it was true. The servant girls, who usually gave him a wide berth, had started to giggle and flirt with him. Well, it was either Christmas spirit or the large amount of wine they had consumed.

'Look at them,' Gwen sighed, so Arthur did. The first thing that struck him was that Merlin was _dancing_. Merlin, who couldn't walk on a flat surface without stumbling. His long legs gave him a certain grace, and it looked like he knew the motions well.

Then he looked at them together. Their pale skin, jet black hair and pale eyes set each other off beautifully. They moved about with an ethereal quality and the other dancers were giving way and watching them. Maybe, just maybe, when he was King…

He glanced at Gwen, who was gazing wistfully as the dancers spun past in twos. He plucked up all his courage, and quickly asked her.

'Gwen… do you want to dance?' He waited for her answer with baited breath, staring fixedly out at the dancers. He missed Gwen's look of surprise and happiness, bu the caught her answer.

'Yes, of course.'

As they danced, he watched Gwen and thought how beautiful she was tonight. Morgana's dress looked wonderful, but that was only the start. Her eyes shone in the firelight, and her cheeks were rosy. He could stare at her all night.

Gwen, however, was thinking about what had happened earlier.

'I think Merlin and Morgana are trying to get us together,' she said, after a while. Arthur, who had just called to Merlin, looked at her.

'What? Really?'

'Well…' Gwen said slowly, as they danced around the room. 'They pushed me away from that soldier pretty quick. Morgana distracted him and Merlin asked me to look after you.'

'That does sound a bit like teamwork,' Arthur said. 'I'm surprised they work so well together. I'd never have thought it.'

'They are a lot alike,' Gwen said thoughtfully. Then her face turned into a mischievous smile. 'But what if we backfire it to get them together?'

Arthur began to protest, but Gwen turned pleading eyes on him.

'Please? It is Christmas!' Gwen said. Arthur thought it would be a fitting punishment for the two of them. He nodded, and Gwen smiled at him, which made it all worth it.

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

x

The dance finished, and Morgana found herself sad its end. She had enjoyed dancing, which was strange, since usually it was the bane of her existence. She hated it when, at state balls, all the knights and lords seemed determined to monopolize her for all the dances and discuss their matrimonial status. Like she wanted to marry any of them. But dancing with Merlin was very different.

She could tell he enjoyed it, if the look of pleasure on his face was anything to go by. She also was surprised at his elegance on the dance floor, as he always looked like he was going to fall over when walking or running.

She looked at him, his face shining with happiness, his eyes bright and joyful, and he caught her gaze and smiled, before taking her arm and leading her over to the side.

'Let's get some mulled wine before it all goes,' he smiled, and she let herself be taken over to the bubbling pot. Merlin ladled some into mugs and they sipped quietly, watching Gwen and Arthur dance to the next song.

'They seem to be doing quite well on their own,' Merlin said, happily. Then Morgana remembered something.

'Oh, I brought the trinket you asked for earlier,' she said, drawing out a small brooch with small emeralds glittering on the delicate design of two birds entwined around a sprig of holly. 'I thought it was appropriately festive,' she said, handing it to him. Merlin took it gently.

'It's perfect, thank you Morgana.' She blushed at the praise, and followed Merlin as he set off across the room, opening a cupboard and pulling out a paper cone filled with frosted hazelnuts. 'Now we just need something made specially for her.'

'We have to ask Arthur,' Morgana said, catching on to Merlin's plan. He nodded.

'I'll steal Gwen for a dance and you go take Arthur and see what you can get.' She nodded. They went over and Merlin asked Gwen for a dance. She nodded and Morgana pulled Arthur to the side, explaining the situation. Arthur nodded, an idea lighting up his face.

'Come on,' he said, and he left the kitchens quickly, Morgana hurrying behind him. She was mystified, especially when he went to get his second-best sword. Then they left the castle and travelled to the lower town, heading towards the new blacksmith who had taken over after Tom's death.

Arthur knocked on the door, and it was answered by a sleepy man who suddenly sprang to attention at seeing his late night visitor.

'Your Highness,' he said, bowing reverentially and letting them in. 'What is it you require?' Arthur rolled his eyes at Morgana at the obvious fawning. It was one of the reasons he valued Merlin so highly.

'I would like you to use this,' he held out his sword, 'to make a cloak clasp.' The small, bald man took the sword.

'Of course,' he said. 'What shape would you like?' Arthur sent a help gaze to Morgana, who thought hard. What would Gwen like?

'You could have a pretty flower pattern,' said the man. 'That is very popular with the young ladies these days.' He looked at Morgana, obviously thinking it was for her.

'No thank you,' she said curtly. 'Can you make something to do with a blacksmith?' The man looked startled, but acquiesced all the same.

'Of course. Would you like to come back and collect it?' Arthur nodded.

'We have a party to go back to.' They left, Arthur leaving a bag of gold with him, and they hurried back to the castle.

'Have you got it?' Merlin asked quietly.

'No. It's being made,' she said, and then, because the wine had made her bold, she dragged him back into the dancing crowds. 'Dance with me again.'

'Is that an order, milady?' Merlin asked, his eyes twinkling.

'Call me milady again and I'll hit you,' she said, and he laughed.

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

x

Under the pretence of dancing, Arthur and Gwen were planning.

'We need to get them under the mistletoe,' Gwen said, her face strangely mischievous. Arthur didn't remember ever seeing her like that before.

'How?' he murmured as he watched his manservant and almost-sister dance.

'I don't know,' Gwen said, and she bit her lip in thought. Arthur found his gaze drawn to her lips, and he had to drag his eyes away and stare fixedly at the opposite wall. He took a restorative sip of mulled wine.

'They're still planning to get us together, right?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, what if…' Arthur stared into his wine as though it held the secrets of the universe.

'If we what?' Gwen asked, slightly impatiently.

'If we pretend to sneak off, they'll follow, yes?'

'Probably.'

'So we lead them to mistletoe!' he said. Gwen decided, although she liked this new, looser Arthur, that he'd had enough wine.

'Errr, Arthur?' She said.

'Hmmmmm?'

'How does that work?' He took her hand and started off in the opposite direction.

'Trust me,' he said, and Gwen did, so she let herself be led.

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

x

'They're going somewhere!' Morgana said, spying Arthur and Gwen running off somewhere over Merlin's shoulder. He let go of her to turn and look, making her sigh in disappointment.

'Quick!' He said, and they weaved through the crowds, Gwen's purple dress just staying vision. They rushed after them, out of the kitchens and into the hallway outside the door. They looked both ways, but neither Arthur nor Gwen could be seen.

'That's strange,' Merlin said, looking both ways. 'I could have sworn they came this way.'

Morgana looked around, and then caught sight of something directly above them.

'Mistletoe,' she breathed. Merlin walked forwards and walked into it. He really was quite tall, Morgana thought. She had to really reach up to reach his mouth.

She wrapped her hands in his neckerchief and pulled hi head down, just as he tilted her head up, and their lips touched. Morgana kissed him eagerly, pressing against his mouth. He tasted of mulled wine, warmth and spice. Her hands reached up and entangled themselves in his hair, and his slipped down to her waist. He drew away.

'Morgana…' he said, because despite his words to Arthur earlier, he was reminded of their differences, their status.

'Shhh,' she said, reaching for his mouth once more.

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

x

Arthur and Gwen watched from an alcove, smiling in success. They saw Merlin and Morgana's confused faces, watched Merlin hit his head on the mistletoe, 'Honestly,' Arthur had said, and Gwen had sighed in happiness as they kissed.

'A perfect ending,' she said, turning to Arthur. Arthur frowned.

'Not quite,' he said, and then he reached down and kissed her. After a few seconds, he drew away again.

'Now it's perfect,' he said, smiling, and then Gwen jumped up and kissed him again.

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

x

Later that night a shadow stole through the lower town. It knocked on the door to the blacksmiths, and left with a small package that had once been a second-best sword. It then crept to Morgana's room, and was not surprised to find, not only his sister, but his manservant there too. Then, together, the three snuck out to the town again, to a small, empty house.

They went in silently, and put three items in a stocking hanging by its own on the fireplace. Then they left and were swallowed by the night.

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

x

Gwen left Prince Arthur's chambers early in the morning, not wanting to be seen. She wasn't sure it should have happened, but it had been Christmas.

She returned to her empty house, her heart heavy after the euphoria of the past night. The cold light of the morning had brought with it remembrance and sorrow; this was her first Christmas without her father.

She opened her door and walked inside. The house was cold, showing the signs of a night's neglect. But one thing caught her eye. Her stocking, that Merlin had persuaded her to keep up, was now bulging.

She felt a rush of excitement, like a child, and went over to unpack it. Her eyes grew wide with delight as she brought out a bag of frosted hazelnuts, a small, but delicately pretty brooch, and a new cloak clasp, which was a sword and a hammer- her father's sign for his blacksmith business. She clutched these treasures to her chest, feeling it become lighter, and although she knew that Merlin had probably organized it, probably with Morgana's help (she knew the brooch was hers), she couldn't help thinking that the clasp, which felt like it had just been made, was a gift from her father from beyond the grave.

---------

Merlin sighed once again, the breath crystallising in front of him as he trudged on. Those happy days were over.

Morgana had gone, taken from the castle by Morgause, and he had poisoned her. Arthur and Gwen had not been together for ages, as Camelot had been in danger almost constantly.

He, too, had suffered many losses. Freya, then his dad, had damaged his heart maybe irreparably. But he would survive. He must, for Arthur.

It was true that this Christmas, life would not seem as good.


End file.
